


I Told Myself That I Wouldn't Be Scared (But I am Still Having Nightmares)

by LoeyBlossom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (that's why I chose not to use warnings bc the deaths only happen in the dream), Hurt/Comfort, cuddling/ spooning, deaths occur in the dream, title comes from nightmares by all time low
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoeyBlossom/pseuds/LoeyBlossom
Summary: Sehun has a bad dream one night and goes to Junmyeon's room for comfort.





	I Told Myself That I Wouldn't Be Scared (But I am Still Having Nightmares)

Sehun awakes with a start, his heart beating rapidly and his mind disoriented. Immediately grabbing his phone, he sees that it’s well after 3 in the morning. Locking it, Sehun attempts to take deep calming breaths. He had woken up from a nightmare. Usually when Sehun awakes in the morning, the fragments from his dreams, no matter how odd, fun, or sensual they were, fade away following the few minutes that he’s awake. However, this one is sticking with him. Images flicker across his mind, just as fresh as they were in the dream.

He tries to soothe his nerves with more breathing and whispering to himself that nothing in the dream was real. He tries for minutes, but with no luck. Instead the opposite happens with him working himself up into thinking that it could come true. It was a very detailed dream that could easily happen in the real world. The thought of it one day turning into a reality only makes Sehun’s heartbeat rise higher.

His thoughts getting the better of him, Sehun slips out of his bed and heads out into the hall. His legs are shaking, he realizes, but he only pushes himself to make his way to the door that’s just a few feet away from his. Sehun hasn’t slept with anyone in a while despite the fact that he doesn’t enjoy sleeping alone very much. With them living in the dorm for so long he had gotten used to the feeling of sleeping by himself. 

“Hyung?” whispers Sehun after he pushes the door to Junmyeon’s room open. He stands in the doorway, listening for any response. When he gets none, he moves further into the room by using the light from his phone screen.

“Hyung, wake up, please,” Sehun whispers desperately. Now seeing his member’s peaceful form eases him the slightest bit, but it’s not enough for the younger to just turn around and go back to sleep. Sehun reaches out with his left hand, shaking his leader’s shoulder.

“Mmmmm,” a still unconscious Junmyeon mumbles. Sehun is satisfied with the sound, one step closer to waking the other up. He tries again with shaking his shoulder. Shining his phone over Junmyeon’s face, Sehun watches as his nose scrunches up at the action.

“Hyung,” says Sehun a bit more loudly and with one more forceful shake.

That finally seems to do the trick since Sehun watches Junmyeon’s eyes finally peek open. His face is one of confusion due to the sudden awakening, but he then finally notices the male and murmurs out a, “Sehunie?”

“Yes, hyung, it’s me. Can I please sleep with you?” Sehun doesn’t want to beat around the bush now. He just wants to feel safe and secure.

“What’s wrong?” Junmyeon automatically shuffles over in his bed to give the other room as an obvious invitation to join him. Sehun says no words as he slides into the space, making himself comfortable in the already warm spot that Junmyeon had created.

“I had a nightmare,” Sehun reveals to Junmyeon, to the dark, to the quietness surrounding the rest of the floor where Jongin and Chanyeol are also sleeping.

“Do you want to talk about it?” offers Junmyeon. Now that the younger is settled, he works on fixing his own position. Seeing how his member seems to be in distress, Junmyeon decides to cuddle up to Sehun.

“It was a very bad dream.” Sehun feels the other shuffling up behind him, effectively turning him into the little spoon. It sure is ironic since Sehun is actually the bigger of the two, but still an arm is slung over his side, tugging him back so that they are flush together sharing body heat.

“It will make you feel better if you talk about it,” murmurs Junmyeon against the skin of his neck. He’s still drowsy due to being abruptly woken up, but of course he will always listen to whatever one of his members has to say. He wants Sehun to release his worries and calm down. When he first laid eyes on the maknae when he woke up he could clearly see how terrified the other was. He hugs Sehun to him show that he isn’t alone and to hopefully encourage him to speak.

“We were on our way to a hotel,” starts out Sehun before he pauses to collect himself. He really wishes everything about the dream had vanished by now, but he’s still left with the horrifying memories.

“It’s okay, Sehunie, take your time,” soothes Junmyeon. “It sounds like this really shook you up.”

“We had a concert the next day. Our first one with Yixing hyung in years.” He stops again, taking a second to reflect on how much he misses the Chinese member, especially now. “But- but there was a crash. Someone ran into us.” Now this is the part where things get incredibly dark. Sehun can feel the tightness of his throat and the tears welling in his eyes.

“We were trapped. We were all struggling to get out. Somehow I did escape. I- I tried to save you all, but everything was on fire.” Sehun lets out a quiet sob. The feelings of panic and grief flooded him during the dream and now it seems like the emotions are overtaking him again now.

“Shhh, shh, it’s okay. Everyone is fine. I promise,” Junmyeon whispers to calm the younger down. He has to say that Sehun’s retelling of his dream makes his heart constrict in pain. Junmyeon has had his own fair share of horrible dreams, but none to this extent. Even in a dream, the scene must not have any less horrifying as it would be in real life.

“You all died. I couldn’t help you guys at all. Then the fans found out and-” Sehun breaks out into more sobs. He hasn’t cried in ages, but now it’s all too much to bear. Sehun never wants to see any of his hyungs suffer and die in such a way. Especially when all of them aren’t even that old. Each of them still have so much to explore and experience in their lives, whether on their own or with the other members.

“Hey, hey, come here.” Junmyeon unlatches himself from the now shaking body in order to sit up. He then attempts to tug Sehun up to join him. Sehun follows his instruction, settling for curling up into the older’s lap like a small child.

“I woke up right as the group funeral was about to start,” Sehun cries into Junmyeon’s neck. He clings onto him like he’s convincing himself that this is the dream and the reality is his nightmare.

“You don’t have to worry at all.” Junmyeon gently rocks side to side while rubbing a comforting hand up and down the maknae’s back. “That won’t happen. The next time we have a concert with Yixing we will all be safe and sound and then we will celebrate having him back.”

“But it was so believable.” A river of tears flow from Sehun’s eyes, the tears dripping off his chin and then being soaked up by the fabric of Junmyeon’s pyjama shirt. 

“But it wasn’t real either. It was just a dream,” Junmyeon reminds him. He still continues to rock side to side and circle his hand in hopes that the motions will eventually relax Sehun. He can feel the growing wet patch on his shoulder and hear heavy sniffling. 

The leader hates the fact that he can’t take the images of the nightmare away from the younger. He hates seeing Sehun revert back to the young teen he was all those years ago when he has grown up so well. While there is nothing wrong with males crying, it’s just that the last time he saw Sehun so scared like this was when they had first started out. Each of the other members had taken care of the baby of the group, helping him blossom into who he is today. It’s like Junmyeon is seeing a flashback of the scrawny 18 year old kid and it breaks his heart. 

“I don’t want to lose you guys.” 

“You won’t, you won’t at all. We are one, right?” Against his skin, Junmyeon feels Sehun nod his head. “How about we try and go back to sleep? If you have another nightmare, wake me up, okay?” Another head nod is felt.

“You won’t leave me?” asks Sehun with other sniffle as they both sink back down into the bed. This time their positions change. Sehun opts for curling up against Junmyeon’s chest, his head placed under the shorter’s chin with their legs tangled together. It’s a little awkward since Sehun has a few good inches over Junmyeon, but both seem content with their new position. 

“I won’t,” promises Junmyeon. “I’ll be here if you need me.”

“Okay.” Like a literal child, Sehun then rubs his nose into the fabric of Junmyeon’s shirt. It’s beyond gross to do such a thing, but his nose had been running like crazy and he is now too mentally and physically exhausted/ comfortable to get a real tissue. On Junmyeon’s side, he internally cringes at the feeling, but it’s alright. He had gotten Sehun to stop crying and shaking. Besides, the washing machine will take the snot right out.

“In the morning we can all meet up and have a big breakfast. Maybe we can even call Yixing if he isn’t busy,” Junmyeon offers, hugging the other tighter to his chest for a second. Now that the maknae has been successfully calmed down, sleep is trying to pull him back under.

“I would like that,” mumbles Sehun. It sounds like it’s impossible for him to raise his voice above a whisper, no doubt that his crying session has wiped him out even more.

“Go back to sleep, Sehunie. Hyung’s right here,” says Junmyeon softly.

“I will. Thank you, hyung.” Sehun shifts a bit to get more comfortable, enjoying the extra heat that Junmyeon’s body provides. He feels more relaxed now after Junmyeon’s soothing words and his comforting hold. Mentally repeating the words whispered to him, Sehun is able to fall back asleep in a few minutes. He prays that this time he’ll have no dreams, or at least only good ones.

Fighting against his own tiredness, Junmyeon stays awake in order to make sure Sehun falls back asleep first. The first minute or so after saying good night he could hear Sehun still sniffling his clogged nose. Eventually, it becomes quieter until Junmyeon can feel the deep even breathing of the younger and the light puffs of air against his neck. Pleased with the fact that Sehun is finally resting again, he lets himself join the other. He makes sure to hold on tight to the maknae for the rest of the night.


End file.
